imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nostalgia Wars Saga
It is a sci-fi/fantasy anime crossover saga planned by Christopher Spielberg, with characters from RWBY, Nostalgia Critic, My Little Pony, Danganronpa, Violet Evergarden, Between the Sea and Sky, Sword Art Online, and Nisekoi. Distributed by Channel Awesome and Rooster Teeth. A long time ago, in a land far, far away... Characters * Nostalgia Critic * Ruby Rose * Angry Joe * Yang Xiao Long * The Other Critic * Weiss Schnee * Other Joe * Blake Belladonna * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Santa Christ * Ozpin * Jaune Arc * Pyrrha Nikos * Nora Valkyrie * Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Oscar Pine * Kyoko Kirigirl * Sayaka Maizono * Aoi Asahina * Chihiro Fujisaki * Makoto Naegi * Raven Branwen * The Sinister Faction * Satan * Salem * Discord * Cinder * Junko Enoshima * Peter Souless * Tyrian Callows * Corporate Commander * Arthur Watts * Demon Joe * Hazel Reinart * Shyamalan * Adam Taunus * Death Mwauthzyx The Origin Trilogy (Beacon) Volume I: The Courageous Huntresses 1.85:1 ratio, 2.35:1/1.90:1 ratio (IMAX); 2D format; select RealD 3D, remastered for IMAX (specially formatted for select sequences) Opening Crawl * Mankind was created in the world of Remnant. When mythical creatures known as Grimm, humanity is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the threat, they discover a powerful substance named Dust, and used it to stop the Grimm and continue the existence of humanity. Afterwards, the most brilliant of lights would eventually fade in these alarming chain of events, and darkness would return to destroy humanity. However four heroes, the Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, Other Joe and The Other Guy (Rob), arrive in this world, tagging along with four special girls, to join together and help stop the conflict... Parts * 1. Ruby Rose and the Four Critics (IMAX) * 2. The Shining Beacon * 3. Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee Volume II: Attack of the Grimms 1.85:1 ratio; 2D format, select RealD 3D and IMAX 70MM, remastered in IMAX Opening Crawl * There is unrest at Beacon Academy. Up until now, Parts * 1. Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe Volume III: Revenge of the Enemy 1.85:1 ratio; 2D format, select RealD 3D, remastered in IMAX 3D (frame-break effects) Opening Crawl * Brawl! The Vytal Festival Tournament is Parts * 1. Round One * 2. Cast * The Journey Trilogy (Haven/Atlas) Volume IV: The Semblance Awakens 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D), 2.35:1/1.78:1 or 1.44:1 (IMAX); RealD 3D and IMAX 3D/2D/70MM formats, climatic battle filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl * Beacon has fallen. Time has passed, and Nostalgia Critic, his friends, and team RWBY have been scattered around Remnant. Salem, a mysterious evil figure, has risen and will not rest until humanity and the Nostalgia Critic, the last warrior, has been destroyed. While Nostalgia Critic and Ruby lead their allies on the way to Mistral, their other friends elsewhere deal with their situations. They are desperate they'll reunite again, and fight alongside together in restoring peace and justice to the world. Meanwhile, Cinder has been sent with Emerald and Mercury to their villainous faction, where Salem and Satan enlisted those in order for the search of the missing Relics... Parts * Prologue: Ruby and Nostalgia Critic * 1. The Next Step * 2. Rememberance (Scythe IV) * 3. Of Runaways and Stowaways * 4. Family * 5. Menagerie * 6. The Semblance Awakens * 7. Punished * 8. A Much Needed Talk * 9. Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back * 10. Kuroyuri * 11. Taking Control * 12. No Safe Haven (IMAX) Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe, Demon Joe *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself Volume V: The Last Warrior 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D), 2.35:1/1.78:1 or 1.44:1 (IMAX); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats, 60% filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl * Nostalgia Critic, Ruby and their allies have reached Mistral. While they're meeting with the professor, Leonardo Lionheart, Watts now enlisted him for clues on the Relic hidden in Mistral. With Rob and Weiss leaving Atlas, Blake and Other Joe facing dilemmas in Menagerie, and Angry Joe and Yang on their way to Mistral, Nostalgia Critic, Ruby, and their friends stand against the rising tyranny. They are certain they will reunite, along with a special guest, and restore a spark of justice to the fight. But things turn bleaker. As our heroes lead to Mistral, they mount a desperate price... Parts * Prologue 1: Weiss and Rob Walker * Prologue 2: Blake and Other Joe * Prologue 3: Yang and Angry Joe * 1. Welcome to Haven (IMAX) * 2. Dread in the Air (IMAX; 3D) * 3. Unforeseen Complications (IMAX) * 4. Lighting the Fire (IMAX; 3D) * 5. Necessary Sacrifices * 6. Known By It's Song (IMAX; 3D) * 7. Rest and Resolutions (IMAX) * 8. Alone Together (IMAX) * 9. The Perfect Storm (IMAX; 3D) * 10. True Colors (Scythe IV) * 11. The More the Merrier (IMAX; 3D) * 12. Vault of the Spring Maiden (IMAX; 3D) * 13. The Last Warrior (IMAX; 3D) * 14. Haven's Fate (IMAX; 3D) Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Jamie Marchi - Junko Enoshima *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Cherami Leigh - Ilia Amitola *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus Volume VI: The Spark of Justice 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D with 3D frame breaks in some scenes), 1.78:1 or 1.44:1 (IMAX/IMAX 70MM entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats, entirely filmed in IMAX 70MM (fanfic volume split into two parts exclusively for select countries in IMAX with ENG/JPN versions) Opening Crawl * RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang have finally reunited. With Cinder defeated and Raven exiled, they all manage to retrieve the Relic of Knowledge from the Mistral vault, and they're one step ahead in saving Remnant from Salem and Satan's evil clutches. But the adventure was just beginning. Team RWBY now prepare for a long journey to Atlas with the Relic, a journey that will risk everything to take getting there safely. Although the villains retreat back to Salem and Satan's faction, our heroes prepare on the road to Atlas, along with a familiar face and some helpful friends who will assist them along the way. But, as they progress, a new quest is about to turn darker... Parts (Entirely in IMAX) * Prologue: Adam and Shyamalan * 1. Argus Limited * 2. Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina *Vig Micogna - Qrow Branwen *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Avery Smithhart - Makoto Mitsurugi *Reba Buhr - Rubi Azumi *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden *Cherami Leigh - Iris Cannary *Bryce Papenbrook - Makoto Naegi *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki * Others * Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Tamara Chambers - Hyper Boner Fangirl *Jen Taylor - Salem *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Benny the Assassin, Shyamalan *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus * The Ultimate Trilogy (Shade/?) Volume VII: A New Quest 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (3D); 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats, entirely filmed in IMAX 70MM Opening Crawl * Parts * 1. Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Vig Micogna - Qrow Branwen *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki *Avery Smithhart - Makoto Mitsurugi *Reba Buhr - Rubi Azumi *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden *Cherami Leigh - Iris Cannary *Bryce Papenbrook - Makoto Naegi *John De Lancie - Discord *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Benny the Assassin, Shyamalan *Jen Taylor - Salem Volume VIII: The Devil Strikes Back 2.35:1 ratio (regular and 3D), 1.90:1 (IMAX entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats, entirely filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl * Parts * 1. Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *John De Lancie - Discord *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina *Vig Micogna - Qrow Branwen *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki *Bryce Papenbrook - Makoto Naegi *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Avery Smithhart - Makoto Mitsurugi *Reba Buhr - Rubi Azumi *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden *Cherami Leigh - Iris Cannary *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Benny the Assassin, Shyamalan Volume IX: Return of the RWBY and the Critic 2.35:1 ratio (regular and 3D), 1.90:1 (IMAX entirely); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats, entirely filmed in IMAX The Rebirth Trilogy Volume X: ??? Volume XI: ??? Volume XII: ??? Spin-offs (A Nostalgia Wars Story) * Protocol One (gen:LOCK) (2.35:1 ratio; RealD 3D and IMAX 3D/70MM formats) * Seishiro (Nomad of Nowhere) (2.35:1 ratio; RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats) Others *Wishful Silence (Wish Upon) (2.35:1 ratio) *Murder Sentence (Happy Death Day) (2.35:1 ratio) *The Curse of Deja Vu (Happy Death Day 2U) (2.35:1 ratio) Trivia * Has major references to Star Wars (for 3D and IMAX versions) and Saw series (for regular versions), as well as Avengers: Infinity War (for Volume 6-9; and for 3D and IMAX versions). * TheAngryVideoGameNerd will have a major role in Volumes 6-9, alongside Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, The Other Guy, and Other Joe. * Features characters from MLP, Danganronpa, Violet Evergarden, The Space Between the Sea and Sky, Sword Art Online, Nisekoi, and other famous various YouTubers (not including Pewdiepie and other gamers), coming altogether in the series' epic conclusion. *YouTubers such as TheAngryVideoGameNerd, Black Nerd, McJuggerNuggets, KidBehindaCamera, Boogie2988, Brotherhood Productions, Violette1st, and Joedan45 make major appearances from Volumes 4-9. *